This medical treatment process will allow many more physicians and patients to receive cryosurgery at much less cost, less time involved in the procedure, and less complications such as infections and hypertrophic scarring than seen with conventional surgical and cryogenic methods. I estimate the cost of my medical process to be 1/100th of the cost of using liquid nitrogen since there is no evaporation of product, no need for expensive storage dewars, and no need for expensive delivery devices. Approximately 1/15th of the time is required for this process as compared to traditional scalpel surgery or electrodessication and curettage which most physicians currently use to treat these skin lesions. It is not possible to quantify the value of the physician's and patient's time saved. It is equally impossible to quantify in dollars the potential decrease in human suffering and permanent disfigurement avoided by using this process.
In conclusion the use of dichlorodifluoromethane and chlorodifluoromethane as cryogenic agents in clinical medicine has significant economical and cosmetic benefits for physicians and patients. I feel that disclosure of this material will be one of the most practical medical advances made this year.